100 Ways to Sing
by S.Walden
Summary: This is a Yamato drabble collection, featuring 100 one-shots (that, who knows, may spin off to full blown fics at any point). Focuses on the series, movies, and epilogue as well.
1. Introductions

100 Ways to Sing

Prompt 1: Introduction

A/N: Prompts borrowed from ribonsnlace on DA. May contain straight pairings, yaoi, incest, fluff, and all around Yamato angst. I'll try to warn ahead of time in case none of this sits well with you. :) Please read and review!

A/N 2: Aiko is Jyou's son. This takes place while Yamato is married to Sora. Sorato with hints of Jyoumato.

* * *

><p>"Maybe it's <em>too<em> polite to introduce yourself," Jyou explained, "Can't you just say hello?"

His son, Aiko, glanced up at him at the age of little age of eight, his eyes wide behind lenses that reminded Jyou of his own. He had let Aiko pick any pair. Being a doctor, money wasn't a problem, but somehow, this kid insisted on the most practical to Jyou's annoyance. This entire introduction thing? Also annoying.

"Why wouldn't I?" the little one argued and Jyou ran a hand through the kid's straight, smooth, black hair.

"B-because, this is my friend and he doesn't really do politeness well. You may give him the wrong impression."

"Yes, that I am rude," Aiko retorted. "...Dad, you really need to chill more."

Jyou had only been living with the kid a year and still... he couldn't grasp how much his flesh and blood was like not only himself, but his mother. That resourcefulness, that attitude, that was her. But this strictness and politeness without being told, that was all Jyou. And Jyou tended to hate Jyou. "This isn't going to go well, I don't think... I feel it."

Then came that dreaded knock at the door. _A little frantic for my taste_, Jyou told himself, then went over and opened it. That was when he saw Yamato, twisting the wedding band on his finger. He did that when he was nervous, Jyou had noted, at the gatherings at the bar where they had been meeting. He had never asked to come over to Jyou's before, so this entire thing was very sudden. He hadn't even gotten to explain Aiko-

"Motherfucker," Yamato barked, looking behind him as if talking to his shadow. Jyou never heard him use that particular curse unless he was _really_ angry and for a damn good reason. _Yep. Not going well at all._

Aiko blinked at this new person. This was Dad's friend? He looked like he rolled off the street with baggy jeans and a long sleeve, black shirt on. The turtleneck looked like it would strangle him. Also, this man was... well... Aiko had never seen blonde hair and blue eyes before, except on TV.

"Y-Yamato, I'm glad-"

"I can't believe he said _that_ to me," the blonde interrupted, moving past Jyou and Aiko, then slouching down on the couch.

"Yamato?"

"Sorry, Jyou, but you know what a dick Takeru is nowadays."

"I thought you two were talking now?" Jyou started, placing his hand on Aiko's shoulder. Jyou remembered when Takeru was Aiko's age. The way he acted now was completely unthinkable. Even Jyou rarely saw him and they had been pretty good friends... until he had come out to everyone at the end of that fateful summer.

"We _were_, and then, he asks me to come see _her_," Yamato hissed, "Like I am going anywhere near her when the cancer's back." He let out a chuckle that turned Jyou's stomach. _I hate it when you're like this. It's like that fight with Wargreymon all over again. I don't recognize you._

"No one's making you do anything. In fact, I'm really glad you're here."

"I know, Jyou- what?" the blonde paused his tirade for a moment, noticing the child, finally. "Whose that? Damn, Jyou, he's like a little mini-you!"

"This... is my son, Aiko."

Yamato smiled. His lashes lowered, softening his eyes. That was all Jyou needed to know things would be just fine.

"Dad... _I_ was supposed to do the introduction..." Aiko whined, tugging at his father's sleeve.

"Woops," Jyou admitted, covering his mouth. Then he glanced to Yamato, snickering away, and for him, that was outright laughter. Soon, Jyou caught himself laughing too, and he was worried about being too polite... Aiko was right, Jyou really needed to chill more.


	2. Love

100 Ways to Sing

Prompt 2: Love

A/N: Prompts borrowed from ribonsnlace on DA. May contain straight pairings, yaoi, incest, fluff, and all around Yamato angst. I'll try to warn ahead of time in case none of this sits well with you. :) Please read and review!

A/N 2: This chapter is strictly Jyoumato~!

* * *

><p>"I don't really understand what love is," Yamato admitted.<p>

"You do, in a warped sort of way," Jyou replied. He hated being mean to Yamato, but he knew if he kept reminding him of bad things, he would learn to live with them, only making him a stronger person.

"Thanks," the blonde remarked, looking up at the signs in front of him. They were seperated by a tall theatre logo. "Why are we seeing some dumb chick flick anyway? What are we, fifteen?"

"What else am I gonna see, the remake of _Aliens_?" Jyou snorted.

"It's mostly good. Mostly," Yamato replied with a chuckle. Jyou didn't get the joke despite having to sit through the gut wrenching multiple times. "Besides, there's a little love in it if you squint."

"...I don't think you'll like my movie choice, anyway. There's not enough humor to keep you entertained," Jyou explained as they stepped forward in line.

"I kind of owe you for sitting through _Titanic_ three times," Yamato reminded. That was the only straightforward romance he would sit through. "To be fair, it was closer to two and a quarter, considering you got sea sick."

"That was a 3-D showing, Yamato," Jyou hissed, not too fond of throwing up in the popcorn. He couldn't eat it for a month, but it was bad for his teeth anyway.

"So... which one are we seeing? We're almost there."

"You're the picky one, why don't you decide?" Jyou suggested. He would sit through pretty much anything, but the blonde was very conservative of his time to the point that he tended to get panic attacks. Jyou was glad that was one affliction, despite his worrying, that he didn't have to deal with.

"...let's see your dumb movie."

"Now that you said it like that, I really know you don't want to."

"I do," Yamato protested as they walked up to the ticket booth. The friendly girl behind greeted them. Yamato reached for his wallet.

"You're just saying that because you want me to be happy. I can't be happy if you're not having a good time."

"But I'll sit through anything to make you happy because that makes _me_ happy." (This noted a very long "awwwww" from the ticket girl). Yamato tapped his foot and started for the money, but Jyou stopped him. He wasn't going to waste his lover's precious time. Frustrated, Yamato put the money away and was about to walk off.

"What else can we do then?" Jyou pleaded.

Yamato shot a smirk Jyou's way, "Well, we could always have just stayed home and fucked. That's fun, too."

(Ticket girl blinked in surprise.)

Jyou blushed deeply, "I hate you."

"Oh, come on, you know you love me," Yamato chuckled.


	3. Light

100 Ways to Sing

Prompt 3: Light

A/N: I posted Chapters 3 and 4 together, since they really are the same, just both sides of the same thing.

A/N 2: Parts 3 and 4 both take part after Yamato and Jyou live together, but really can be stand alone from my usual canon. Enjoy some fluff and Jyoumato~

* * *

><p>Yamato strummed his guitar. He hadn't picked the thing up in years and his fingers were growing tender from the nickel strings pressing into them. Still, he could play fairly well, like the old times. So, at a complete place of comfort and relaxation, he was about to start strumming the next verse when the door unlocked.<p>

The blonde hadn't realized how late it had gotten, so his eyes couldn't adjust to the searing light from the complex hallway as Jyou found his way inside.

Jyou struggled to hang his keys and nearly tripped over his own feet. "Yamato?" he called, shutting the door beind him.

"I'm on the couch," the blonde mummered.

"Why is it so damn dark in here?" Jyou breathed.

"I dunno. The light hurts my eyes, you know that," Yamato replied. Then Jyou turned on the lamp nearest the door that he had put there for that specific reason. Yamato could see the doctor's tired and annoyed expression, but all the musician could do was snrk.

"Complete darkness isn't exactly healthy. It's no wonder you never have any energy," Jyou rambled on, setting down his work stuff on the counter. He flipped on the kitchen light, knowing that would really annoy Yamato.

"Don't leave that on," the blonde warned. "Or I'll beat you to death in your sleep," he said, raising the guitar in the air.

"For someone who can't _aim_, I'm not worried," Jyou outright laughed, then sat next to his boyfriend. "What are you playing so intently that you lost track of time again?"

"...nothing really," Yamato replied. Even in the still dim light and with his bad eyes, Jyou could see his lover's cheeks light up with embarassment.

"Oh, it must be that one, then," Jyou said. "The first single. The one you wrote for me. I love that one."

Yamato blushed harder and tried to hide a smile, but it lit the entire room and Jyou's heart.


	4. Dark

100 Ways to Sing

Prompt 4: Dark

A/N: I posted Chapters 3 and 4 together, since they really are the same, just both sides of the same thing.

A/N 2: Parts 3 and 4 both take part after Yamato and Jyou live together, but really can be stand alone from my usual canon. Enjoy some fluff and Jyoumato~

* * *

><p>Jyou sighed with frustration as he turned away from the table. <em>God, this is going to get me under the review board for sure.<em>

"We can't win them all," noted Suzie, one of the nurses. "Don't worry, Kido. You did everything by the book on this one."

Jyou tried to hold back tears. They always taught you to disconnect from it all and sure, each day it did get easier, but the pain of losing a life was still so heavy on his heart. He would obscessively replay the moments leading up to it all the way home, looking for an answer he would never find. Sometimes, on nights like these, particularly when Yamato was out with Aiko or something, Jyou would give Ken a call. They had grown surprisngly close since Yamato's divorce and often shared their troubles with saving lives, losing lives, depravity, and home. Things Jyou didn't want to share with Yamato. The delicate man had enough tragedy in his life as it was and didn't need to hear Jyou's "complaining".

Still, the thought of Yamato brought the image of the beautiful boyfriend to his mind and it warmed him as he headed towards his apartment. However, when he opened it, he found himself unable to see and tripping over his own foot as he put up his keys. He had heard a soft melody before he crashed in, disrupting Yamato's... time, whatever this was. "Yamato?"

"I'm on the couch." _Not that I could tell..._

"Why is it so damn dark in here?" Jyou pleaded, flipping on the one lamp that had survived years of Yamato's anger.

"I dunno. The light hurts my eyes, you know that," he explained meekly.

"Complete darkness isn't exactly healthy. It's no wonder you never have any energy," Jyou lectured. He wasn't really in the mood to aggravate Yamato, but he was going to kill his eyes practicing in the dark like that. Also, it reminded Jyou of more unpleasant times and so he clicked on the kitchen light to wake his lover from his trance.

"Don't leave that on," the blonde winced in pain. "Or I'll beat you to death in your sleep."

"For someone who can't _aim_, I'm not worried," Jyou outright laughed. Yamato made the most adorable pout when he was teased about his handling of a weapon. Jyou had thought about bringing up lessons with Ken at the shooting range, but then, Jyou probably wouldn't have a husband anymore. He sat next to his boyfriend, recalling the beautiful tone he had heard. "What were you playing so intently that you lost track of time again?"

"...nothing really," Yamato replied. Even in the still dim light and with his bad eyes, Jyou could see his lover's cheeks light up with embarassment.

"Oh, it must be that one, then," Jyou said. No other song would make the blonde so uncomfortable. He didn't play it often anymore, except when he knew Jyou _needed_ to hear it, like tonight. "The first single. The one you wrote for me. I love that one."

Yamato blushed harder and tried to hide a smile, but it melted Jyou's heart. At least, no matter how dark the world got he could always come home to this beautiful brightness and in turn, Jyou would be the other half of his yang whenever there was a light that needed to be turned on.


End file.
